


Demolition Brothers

by SinnerInSaintsClothing



Category: Bandom, I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Brother/Brother Incest, Drug Addiction, Like smutty smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Smut, Van Days, Waycest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinnerInSaintsClothing/pseuds/SinnerInSaintsClothing
Summary: "He always ended up here, Mikey thought to himself. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t wake up in Gerard’s bed."On tour, when high and drunk off their asses, the Way brothers always seem to end up with one another. A sick and twisted addiction to loving one another too much, and in all the wrong ways.TW: Smut, Incest, Drug Use, Drinking
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35





	Demolition Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. So, yeah, this is Waycest. I know incest isn't for everyone. I only like it in the realm of fiction, and do not support real, non-fantasy, incest. I hope you all like it. I'd like to eventually post some actual stories on here, more than just smut :)

He always ended up here, Mikey thought to himself. He couldn’t remember a time when he didn’t wake up in Gerard’s bed. At first, when they were kids, it was purely innocent. It had just been a scared little brother seeking out his older brother for comfort from nightmares. Nothing ever stayed innocent though, not in this world. Innocence died everyday.

It changed when he had turned eighteen, when sneaking into Gerard’s room became something twisted. Something that was wrong. Their first time, they had both been sober. Mikey could remember it perfectly. He remembered his thighs trembling, the fear and the exhilaration… how beautiful Gerard’s green eyes had been, how his brother had caressed his cheek when he had finally pushed into him… He also remembered how much it had hurt. They hadn’t used nearly enough lube, they were both virgins at the time, and Mikey hadn’t been able to walk right for a good couple of days.

That had been the only time in their relationship that they had both been stone cold sober when they fucked.

Mikey groaned, his head was aching from withdrawals as he untangled himself from Gerard’s heavy limbs. His brother was unconscious. He would be for a while. Mikey ran his hands over his face, and grabbed his glasses that he had put on the nightstand. The band was staying in a shitty motel, a break from sleeping in their fucking van. He stood, naked, Gerard’s cum dripping down his thighs as he walked to the cheap bathroom.

He stared at himself in the mirror. His high that he previously had was gone, and it left him alone with the truth of their actions. He looked like hell. He hadn’t been sleeping, or really taking care of himself either. He couldn’t, because his brother was drinking himself to death. And honestly, Mikey didn’t know how to stop it. If he couldn’t save Gerard, he thought he might as well join him in an early grave. He wouldn’t want to live without him anyways.

He grabbed one of the towels that was on top of the counter, wet it, and began to clean himself up. Mostly, he was focused on the cum. He lost count of how many times he had done this, woken up in a strange motel with his brother, forced to clean himself. They didn’t acknowledge what they did anymore. There had been a time, once, when Mikey thought that maybe this could somehow work between them… someway… 

He padded back into the bedroom, picking his clothes up off the floor, and heading to his suitcase to change. The room smelt like alcohol and sex. No, it wasn’t the room. It was Gerard. Gerard was the one that smelt like alcohol and sex.

They each had their own vices. Mikey’s had been Xanax and other random pills he could get his hands on. It had started out as a way to treat his anxiety and his depression… after Gerard started drinking it became the only way he could cope.

He pulled on a fresh set of clothes, and made his way outside so he could smoke. The sun was just rising. He inhaled the cold, damp air, lighting his cigarette with a flick of his lighter. Grey smoke rose up as he let out a puff, the refreshing rush of nicotine satisfying at least one of his cravings. This would happen again. He knew that. He didn’t even try to stop it anymore. He knew how fucked up it was to get fucked by his brother. But at this point, he knew they would both go to hell, so why even try to redeem himself? There was no way things could go back to the way they had been before this. He couldn’t just erase the line he crossed.

At 7:34am, the band was back on the road, heading to a place in Pennsylvania to perform at some bar. It wasn’t a huge gig, but it would pay well. Mikey sat shotgun in the front seat while Ray drove. The only noise was the eighties rock that was playing on the radio, though the station would crackle in and out.

“I call getting the car bed tonight. Because I’ve been squished back here since the start of tour.” Frank said, he was playing on the gameboy he had brought.

“You’ve been squished back there because you’re smaller than the rest of us. It’s easier to fit you.” Ray said, looking in the rearview mirror.

Mikey tuned out the rest of the petty argument. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to who should or shouldn’t sleep on the inflatable car bed. He leaned his head on the window, and glanced in the side mirror. He could see Gerard, napping because of his horrible hangover. It made his heart clench painfully, and tears prick his eyes.

They arrived at their destination some ridiculous amount of hours later. They were in the western most part of Pennsylvania, and all of them were antsy to get out of the fucking van. They had parked in the back of the bar they were playing at. It was bigger than Mikey had expected it to be, but he didn’t get to appreciate it for long. He had to start hauling his things inside and onstage.

The show started off well. All normal and going according to plan. Gerard, despite being wasted, was singing brilliantly as always. Ray, the only vanilla member of the band killed it with the riffs. And the rest of them were keeping the rhythm just like they were supposed to do. Frank, to no surprise, was flailing on stage, like a tornado that was trying to tear everything up in sight.

It had been during their final song when things began to go weird. Mikey’s fingers were walking up and down his bass strings, plucking and pulling where he needed to. But he had noticed that Gerard was looking at him… like he wanted to either yell at him or kiss him. He wasn’t sure which. Probably the first option. Had he done something wrong? He was where he was supposed to be in the song. 

Then, Gerard sauntered over to him. His brother’s finger pulled at the collar of his shirt, exposing one of his nipples. “Gee?” Mikey asked, confused. They didn’t do this on stage. They weren’t supposed to do anything when other people could see. Apparently Gerard didn’t care, because the bastard leaned down and licked right along his nipple in front of everyone. And Mikey couldn’t stop it when he tossed his head back and let out a moan.

The moment the show was over, Mikey grabbed Gerard’s wrist as they exited to the hallway that led to a little dressing room. “What the fuck was that?” Mikey hissed out, pulling his brother aside. He gave a wary glance at the rest of the band, but it seemed like they realized they shouldn’t butt in, and simply kept on walking. He focused his attention back on his drunk brother. “You can’t do that on stage! People will find out.” He said, and he gave his brother a bit of a shove out of frustration.

Gerard, while inebriated, was not one to just let his brother yell at him, let alone shove him. “Don’t act like you didn’t like it Mikey.” He snapped, looking up at his younger brother, “Because I heard you fucking moan like a whore.” He put his hands on Mikey’s shoulders and pushed him back into the wall, pinning him there. “And I bet it got you hard. So don’t shove me around like I’m the bad guy. We’re both fucked up here.” He said firmly.

Mikey’s eyes went wide, and then shame overcame him. He wanted to run off and hide like he did when he was younger. He never liked confrontation. “I didn’t say you were a bad guy, Gee.” He said, his voice a little softer. “I said you can’t do that kinda shit on stage. You know what we’re doing would ruin our lives if other people found out.” He said, trying to talk some sense into him.

“We’re already ruining our lives. What does it matter?” Gerard huffed out. He slid his knee in between Mikey’s legs, smirking when his brother so willingly let them spread, and pushed up into his crotch. “You don’t care if it ruins us. If you did you wouldn’t be spreading your legs like a slut for me already.” He purred out, his voice low.

Mikey blushed deeply, his cock stiffening in his skinny jeans as Gerard rubbed up into him. He looked anywhere but Gerard’s face. He was a slut for his brother. And it was killing him. “What do you want me to say?” He asked, and hesitantly made eye contact again. He stifled a small moan as he grinded against Gerard, their jeans creating a perfect friction. “I care if it ruins you.” He whispered, but before he could say anything else, Gerard was kissing him.

Gerard was rough. He bit at Mikey’s bottom lip, pulling, and then eagerly forcing his tongue into his mouth, deepening their kiss. He rolled his hips into his brother, his own jeans were growing more and more tight, with a bulge that was certainly noticeable. He grabbed Mikey’s hand, pulling away, and leading Mikey into the Staff Only bathroom.

The second Mikey stepped through the door, he was being pressed face first into the tile wall, which thank god, was clean. His breathing picked up, his fingers splayed out on the tile. He could feel his brother pressing his bulge against his ass. It made his knees want to give out. “Gee…” He whined.

Gerard grinned, one hand reaching around Mikey to palm at his crotch, “What, baby?” He asked, the vodka on his breath was thick. “Tell me what you want.” He whispered into his brother’s ear, and began to nibble on his earlobe.

“I- I want…” Mikey couldn’t really think straight, he was too focused on Gerard’s hand that was palming him. “I want your cock.” He finally managed to say, it had taken him a second to form a sentence. “You know I do.”

That only made Gerard’s smile grow wider. “I own you.” He growled out, and he squeezed Mikey’s crotch, “I own your cock. I own your tight ass. I own your mouth. I own you, Mikey.” He said, and he unbuttoned Mikey’s pants. He shoved them down to his knees, and then did the same to his boxers. He knelt down, his hands grasping Mikey’s asscheeks, spreading them to reveal his pink hole.

“Ah- Gerard!” Mikey gasped out, feeling his brother’s wet tongue licking along his entrance, and around his rim. He whimpered, closing his eyes, leaning his head against the wall. His legs spread further as Gerard’s tongue started to sink into him, opening him up slowly. He groaned, “F-Fuck. You own me.” He agreed, nodding his head a little frantically.

Gerard would have grinned if his mouth hadn’t been preoccupied. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could, feeling how tight Mikey clenched around him only made his cock throb. He was a little pissed that they didn’t have lube, but it would just have to be one of those rough fucks. He liked those, he liked watching Mikey wince whenever he would try to walk. He had fucked him so hard once against a door that he had to carry him to bed. He let out his own moan, he loved making Mikey feel good. He sucked on his rim, tongue fucking him for longer than necessary. He slipped one of his fingers inside along with his tongue, and internally smirked as his brother bucked back into him.

Mikey was quickly becoming a quivering mess. He wasn’t quiet about it either. Little noises and high pitched whimpers filled the whole room. He was pretty sure no one would hear them though, the bar had been rowdy and loud. He squeezed his thighs together feeling his brother add a second finger inside of him. “Please. Please. Please.” He begged, his cock was leaking heavily, and he was desperate.

Gerard, satisfied with the pleading, pulled away from Mikey, his lips red with spit. He stood, and slipped three fingers into his little brother. “C’mon baby, use your words.” He teased, though he knew he wouldn’t be able to survive this teasing much more himself. He was achingly hard, and he needed to be buried inside of him.

“Fuck me! Gee- Please just fuck me- I need you’re cock inside of me right now-” Mikey said, his voice was strained. He arched as Gerard pressed against his prostate, just brushing it enough to send him into a frenzy. “I need it.” He begged. He nearly sighed in relief when he felt Gerard pull out his fingers and heard him unzip his pants. “Jesus Christ.” He muttered.

Gerard fished himself out of his boxers. He was big, and he knew it. He stroked himself a few times, spitting on his hand to try and slick himself up. His cock was flushed, veins straining, and twitching at any little stimulation. “Shh, I’m here. I’ve got you Mikey.” He cooed out. One arm wrapped around his brother, and the other guiding his long, thick cock into his stretched hole.

Mikey cried out as Gerard’s swollen cockhead breeched his ring of muscles. He always felt so full whenever he was inside of him. He felt like he was filled right to the brim. The stretch always burned, and honestly, he was a little surprised everytime that Gerard would fit in him. His thighs trembled as his brother pushed deep inside of him, all the way to the root. He was entirely speared on his cock, and that fact alone was almost enough to make him cum. “Move. Don’t wait. Move.”

Gerard didn’t need to be told twice. He grasped Mikey’s sharp hip bones, they were the perfect place to hold onto his brother. He began to take long strokes, pulling nearly all the way out, and pushing back in. Even though Mikey said not to wait, he did give him a few seconds to adjust to him. “So fucking tight, Mikes.” He groaned out. He gripped him tighter, and began to rut into him, hard.

Mikey threw his head back, right onto Gerard’s shoulder, “You’re so big.” He muttered, “Fuck you’re always so big…” He couldn’t think, and soon all he could do was let out grunts and moans that seemed to never end. He sounded like an amatuer pornstar. He was be treated like a pro.

Gerard bucked his hips roughly into Mikey, every stroke, every drag making him more addicted to this sick, twisted feeling. He had fucked other people, but nothing compared to fucking him. He was slamming into him, burying himself as deep as he could, he wanted Mikey to feel this for days. His thrusts started to pick up pace, becoming more and more frantic, practically spasming at this point.

Mikey knew he was about to come undone at any moment. Gerard was managing to hit his prostate at that right angle that made him want to scream out in pleasure. His body began tensing up, his core heating to a boiling point. “Gee- Gee- Gee-” He repeated his name like a prayer, and they certainly needed to do all the praying they could. Then, he was being sent over the edge, into an abyss of euphoria that was better than the drugs had ever made him feel. He came on the nice tile wall, spurting long stripes of cum.

Gerard wasn’t far behind him, giving a half a dozen thrust, and then cumming inside of his brother. He filled him up, like he was trying to fucking breed him or something. He stayed inside of him, rolling his hips throughout his high, until he returned back to earth, oversensitive and pleasantly tired. He held Mikey against him, still buried in him. He’d love to be buried in him all day.

Mikey was worn out like a rag doll, and he was grateful for Gerard to be holding him up right. They stayed that way for a long time, Mikey could feel Gerard’s cum inside, sloshing around as his brother pulled out of him. He sighed, his core hurt, but at least he’d be able to walk… at least for a short distance. He looked at Gerard, and watched as his brother cleaned himself off and tucked himself back into his pants.

Gerard grabbed some paper towels and did the same for Mikey, cleaning up the cum that was heavily dripping down his pale thighs. He repeated the process, though much quicker with the cum on the wall. He looked at his brother, about to say something. But then he stopped. He turned to leave, pausing for a brief moment, “I’m not drunk. I’m not sober… but I’m not drunk Mikes.” He admitted, telling the truth, and then he left the bathroom.

Mikey stood in shock. After a minute or so of processing what Gerard had said, he pulled up his boxers and his pants. He knew he would have to change underwear, despite his brother’s cleaning, he could still feel his cum leaking out of him. He took a deep breath, walking to the sink. He took his glasses off, and splashed cold water on his face, gripping the sides of the expensive counter. He ran his hand through his hair, and pulled his glasses back on. He stared at himself in the mirror. He was a mess, again. But he wasn’t high. And Gerard hadn’t been as wasted as he thought. 

Mikey made his way outside, to the van. He told the band he had gotten sick, and needed to just rest. No one questioned him. He laid down, on one of the collapsed seats, a blanket underneath him for some cushion. When the band had everything loaded up, they all climbed inside.  
Ray drove to a rest stop only a few miles away. Frank was able to get the inflatable car mattress, though he had to share with Bob. Ray settled for a spot in the back, curled up. And Gerard had chosen the spot right next to Mikey. In the middle of the night Mikey felt an arm reach around him, pulling him close.


End file.
